L'essence du sacrifice
by Luo
Summary: Pour les geths, les organiques avaient toujours été le plus grand mystère de la galaxie.


**Prompt:** La valeur d'un sourire pour la communauté LJ 6variation  
**Personnage:** Shepard (Tali et Legion tiennent un rôle central, même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils soient là)

* * *

C'est mon tout premier essai dans le fandom côté français. J'ai joué aux jeux entièrement en anglais du coup, si certaines formulations / termes vous paraissent obscurs, c'est qu'ils viendront de la version anglaise. Désolé d'avance, et n'hésitez pas à me pointer du doigt les coupages.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'essence du sacrifice**

* * *

L'endroit n'aurait pas paru être plus qu'une caillasse rocheuse couverte de déserts, parfois traversés de fleuves qui se rejoignaient en mer, ici et là. Une planète désespérément brune, sans une once de vie, sinon quelques touffes d'herbes ici et là. Penché sur le rebord d'une falaise, il observait la mer sans vague loin en dessous, scrutant les profondeurs comme s'il s'y trouvait des réponses à ses innombrables questions.

« Pourquoi Créatrice Tali'Zorah a-t-elle sauté ? »

Sa mémoire vive rejouait sans cesse cet instant, bien plus tôt, où la Créatrice s'était élancée dans les airs, mettant fin à la fonctionnalité de sa plateforme. La fin de son existence ne signifiait-elle pas un ralentissement dans l'évolution collective des Créateurs ? Un silence répondit à cette question, tandis que l'humain derrière lui bougeait. Son oeil flasha de curiosité. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait parler avant de la refermer, puis de secouer la tête.

« Les organiques ne peuvent pas changer de plateforme. Pourquoi vouloir s'en débarrasser ? Nous ne comprenons pas. »

Les commissures de ses lèvres étaient basses, tremblant légèrement. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus humides que plusieurs instants auparavant, son rythme cardiaque plus élevé que ce qu'il devrait être, ses poings serrés.

« Que vois-tu dans le ciel ? »

Ses plaques frontales cliquetèrent doucement tandis que son oeil se posait sur l'horizon. Là, une pluie d'étoiles filantes qu'il savait être les vaisseaux des Créateurs parcouraient l'atmosphère, s'embrasant alors qu'ils se heurtaient aux défenses du Consensus. La réponse était simple.

« La mort des Créateurs.  
— Pourquoi Tali a-t-elle sauté ? »

Lui demanda l'humain, imitant le ton machinal des geths alors qu'il lui retournait la question. Même s'il n'était pas un organique, la réponse aurait du être évidente. Il se demanda si son processeur n'avait pas un problème de lag, pour ne pas avoir déduit cela de base.

« La mort des Créateurs était nécessaire. »

Son regard se posa sur la plateforme Legion plus loin, reposant inerte sur le sol rocailleux. Il regrettait la fin des Créateurs, aurait préféré une tout autre issue que celle-là au problème. Cependant, les décisions prises par les organiques étaient le plus souvent obtuses, lourdement influencées par leur individualité, rarement logique et pour le plus grand bien.

« Nous nous sommes défendus parce qu'ils nous ont attaqué. »

Ajouta-t-il, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, surpris de l'accent étrange dans sa voix. C'était la vérité, mais cela ressemblait étrangement à une justification.

« Nous regrettons leur mort. »

Lorsqu'il dirigea son capteur optique sur les iris bleu océan, semblable à la mer de Rannoch, il lui sembla qu'ils avaient pris une autre dimension. Comme s'ils le transperçaient, percevaient quelque chose au-delà de ses composants synthétiques, comme s'il devinait ce qu'il pensait. Chose stupide, les yeux des organiques n'étaient pas dotés de décodeur télépathique. Autrement, ils n'en seraient pas arrivés là, et le Shepard-Commandant ne semblerait pas aussi tendu, alors qu'il venait d'accomplir sa mission.

Il se détourna, le regard à nouveau posé sur le geth, sur l'épaulette blanche striée d'une bande rouge attachée à sa plateforme. Techniquement parlant, les scans indiquaient qu'elle était opérationnelle. Seulement, il était conscient que la mémoire vive, sa conscience, était hors service, ses données complètement perdues. Il savait que les organiques nommaient cela la mort.

« Comme nous regrettons celle de la plateforme nommée Legion. »

Son regard revint sur l'humain. Son expression s'était davantage assombrie, ses yeux reposant sur le ciel de Rannoch, toujours parcourue des feux de la destruction des Créateurs. L'humain ne dit rien, mais il était évident que les pensées de l'organique étaient tournées vers eux.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Son processeur lui proposait un large choix de phrases, collectées sur des bases de données littéraires et audio-visuelles cependant, il avait la nette impression qu'aucune ne correspondaient vraiment à la situation.

« Nous… »

Il s'arrêta, inhabituellement incertain. Avec l'upgrade apportée par Legion, pouvait-il vraiment parler pour la totalité des geths ? Il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il voulait dire serait une affirmation certaine de l'opinion agréée du Consensus. Il choisit de se corriger.

« J'honorerai le sacrifice des Créateurs autant que celui de Legion. »

Il était sincère. De toute manière, les geths l'étaient toujours : l'action de mentir n'avait jamais été codé dans leur programme d'origine et, c'était une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas touché depuis. Utiliser la première personne du singulier sonna étrangement à ses capteurs auditifs, mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Elle ne lui semblait pas naturelle, mais c'était prévisible sachant que les geths formaient un Consensus : chaque décision prise par une plateforme était approuvée par le Consensus, chaque parole, des mots du Consensus dans son ensemble. Avant Legion et l'upgrade, ils n'avaient jamais été autre chose qu'une pluralité.

En face de lui, l'humain avait détourné ses yeux du triste spectacle pour les poser sur lui. Son visage semblait un peu moins tendu, son expression plus douce. Il souriait. Un infime sourire, un peu tordu, étrange, mais les commissures légèrement relevées le désignait comme un sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un. Son système fut parcourut d'une décharge tandis que la confusion s'empara de lui.

« Pourquoi ce sourire Shepard-Commandant ?  
— Parce que je sais en te voyant qu'au moins, le sacrifice de Legion n'était pas vain. »


End file.
